hollyleaffandomcom-20200213-history
StarClan Camp!!! Join here!!!!!
Welcome to StarClan! =The Cats= Leader Sandstar- Lithe sand colored she-cat with stormy green eyes. Very clever. Can control the element of Earth.[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Deputy Dustpelt-Powerful tabby brown tom with a few black stripes. Has no power right now but might when he becomes leader.-Dustpelts Medicine Cat Hollyleaf, tortiseshell she-cat with sky blue eyes. Future apprentice:Earthkit-[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Hollyhawk']]Scourge of the Skies file:15489.jpg Warriors: Redtooth-Large Red-orange tom with yellow eyes,with scar on right eye, promised Darkpaw to Tigerstar for training, has anger issues.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Cloverheart: a siamese who fell of the a rockpile and got a clovershaped scar on left eye. bright blue eyes.is fierce and not easily injured.- Cloverheart1991 Shadeflower-Black she-cat with amber eyes.-Shadeflower Wolffall-pure white she-cat with black eyes and coarse fur.-Wolffall Cinderpelt-lithe,speckled gray she-cat.Cinderpelt 101 Stardust-white tom with black, red, orange, gray, brown and yellow stars in fur,amber eyes file:stardust.png Mintleaf-brown tabby tom, mint green eyes file:mint.png Eclipsemoon - Lithe light brown tabby she-cat with black stripes. Her muzzle, chest, stomach and tail-tip are cream-coloured, and her eyes are a light icy blue. (User:Eclipsemoon82) -Will insert picture here later- Spottedfire-White she-cat with dark ginger and black spots with orange eyes Apprentices: Darkpaw: daughter of Redtooth and Petalfur(not really), is trained by Tigerstar, slightly disrespectful and bossy, always gets into trouble, can enter and leave Dark Forest at will. Black-and-white fluffy kit, has torn ear, one blue, one green eye, rather large for her age. Age: 10 moons.- [[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Mentor:Stardust Kits: Petalfur's kits: Clawkit (Tom) a large, Red- brown kit-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! file:Kitten.jpg Rosekit (Girl), a pinkish colored kit-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Crystalwing's kits: Tigerkit:Orange tabby she-cat with darker black stripes file:Tigerkit.jpg Earthkit-Brown she-kit with black markings Shadekit-Black tom with pale yellow eyes, looks like Peacestar Blazekit:Orange tabby she-cat with adorable brown eyes Seastar/Gingerheart's kits: Melonkit:pale green she-kit Cherrykit-Pale pinkish-colored kit file:Cherrykit.jpg Limekit: Lime-colored she-cat Whitestar's kits: Leafkit:White she-cat with beautiful green eyes, and pale gray stripes file:Leafstripe.jpg Honeykit: White-and orange she-cat with dusty eyes Smokekit: Orange, white, and black tom , pale green eyes Petalkit: Orange-and black she-cat with two different eyes Sandstar's kit: Lightkit- Gray and white she-cat with sky blue eyes. Unusually small for her age. Can control the element of Air.[[User:Sandstar1051|'Lightkit']]The air is a thing of beauty... Queens: Petalfur- Creamy brown she-cat.Very fluffy. Mate: Redtooth. Kits: Darkkit( not really), Rosekit, Clawkit. Very freindly, but strict.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Crystalwing-white she-cat with gray tail, blackish ear, and yellow markings near the tail, ear, and eyes, pale blue eyes, mother of Earthkit, Tigerkit, Shadekit, and Blazekit Mate: Stardust Gingerheart-raccoon-looking she-cat,solid tail, pale blue eyes, mother of Grapekit, Orangekit, Peachkit, Melonkit, Cherrykit, Limekit, and Lemonkit Mate:Seastar Whitestar/shadow: White she-cat with different colored eyes, mother of Smokekit, Leafkit, Honeykit, and Petalkit Mate:Heatfur file:Whitestar.jpg Sandstar- Lithe sand colored she-cat with stormy green eyes. Very clever. Can control the element of Earth. Mother of Lightkit.[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Elders: None Mates *PetalfurXRedtooth *CrystalwingXStardust *SandstarXDustpelt *WhitestarXHeatfur *SeastarXGingerheart Camp Talltree- A very big Oak tree located to the right of the entrance to the camp. This is where the Clan meetings are held. There is a long stable branch about halfway up the tree where the leader stands. Leader's Den- Located at the base of Talltree. The entrance is covered in Lichen, and the floor is covered in sand Warrior's Den: A large Bramble bush located to the left of the entrance to the camp. Medicine Den: A large split rock, now a cave. Located at the back of the camp. Apprentice's Den: A pebble cave, grows moss well, trickles of water inside fall down Entrance to camp: Large rocks and brambles make a tunnel to the camp. Disposition *StarClan cats have the traits of all of the clans. We can swim, fish, hunt in trees, hunt on the ground, hunt at night, and were fast. *StarClan cats have powerful hind legs, great for hunting, running and swimming. *StarClan cats are very stealthy. Fresh-kill pile *3 Vole(s) *0 Thrush(es) *6 Squirrel(s) *3 Mice *1 Starling(s) *3 Rabbit(s) *8 Fish *2 Blackbird(s) Rules *No cursing(Fox-brain, Crow-food Ect. are acceptable) *Follow the Warrior Code *No deleting anybody's posts(replacing counts too) *No detail mating!! Roleplay August 8, 2010 Dustpelts paces outside the leader den. How are we going to get EarthClan back and drive out ThunderClan!! he mutters. Deputy of StarClan 11:54, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar pads out of the nursery[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (I like the new pic!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Thanks!!) Deputy of StarClan 13:17, August 8, 2010 (UTC) (No problem!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (What do you think of the pic of Lightkit???)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (The pic is awesome!!)Deputy of StarClan 14:20, August 8, 2010 (UTC) (Thanks! Wanna RP?)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan ( Yes!! I have about an hourish.)---Daughter of Scourge-- (Kay! Dust is temporarily in charge until I have the kits)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (kay. I was in HEAVEN!!! I got to go to my grandparent's farm with tons of CATS!!! I willl post the pics on my user page soon.)---Daughter of Scourge-- (I wanna see! And I'm going to go ride my bike. See ya. Only a min for me) (:O You are sooo lucky!!!!! My mom wont let me get a cat ;(. Anyways, I cant wait to see the pics!!!!!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (g2g:( )---Daughter of Scourge-- (Cya Dark and Dust!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Dustpelt walks over to fresh-kill pile and gulps down a fish. Deputy of StarClan 14:35, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar pads heavily over to a rock to sun herself[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan What are we going to do about EarthClan? Deputy of StarClan 14:40, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar sighs, "I wish I knew. We cant send a patrol out there, with the badgers in our territory. But if I dont, Thunderclan could be trouble"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan How about after our kit comes we deal with the badgers then ThunderClan? Deputy of StarClan 14:45, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar nods her head, "Ok. I dont know what I would do if you werent my deputy"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Dust purrs. I don't know what I would do if you weren't my mate. Deputy of StarClan 15:10, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Do you need any food? Deputy of StarClan 15:17, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar closes her eyes, while sunning herself, "No thanks. Im okay for now"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Shadeflower heads torwards thhe fresh-kill pile and gulps down a rabbit.Shadeflower Sandstar gets off the rock and pads towards the nursery, to play with the kits[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan -Blazekit sees Sandstar coming to the kits, and pounces on Sandstar, the other kits seeing, and attacking Sandstar(Claws sheated), Smokekit and Tigerkit aiming for the tail- "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, SANDSTAR!" -Hollyleaf mrrrooooooooows ''in amusement(Is was me that was going on the ride....>_<) Sandstar gets knocked backwards by the kits, "Hello Everyone!"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (What's the code for the siggie? I just copied it, now it's gone. -sighs-) -Whitestar, Crystalwing, and Stardust come out, purring- "Quite a pawful, but worth it." -Stardust says to Crystalwing-- -Melonkit whispers something in Limekit's ear, and Limekit nods, motioning Cherrykit-- Sandstar smiles at the other queens, "They are a hyper bunch, arent they?"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Melon's making an announcement.) -Whitestar nods- "Yes. But before we know it, they'll be apprentices." "Good apprentices, and even better warriors" Sandstar replies smiling and looking at the kits (Kay)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan -Crystalwing nods, Stardust gazes on the camp, and runs to Talltree- -Melonkit and her sisters are on the edge of Talltree, Melonkit in front- -Cherrykit mews loudly to get attention- -Limekit yowls with Cherrykit- -All the kits, medicine cats, Stardust, Mintleaf, and the two queens hear, and pad to clearing- (Uh uh!!!! NOT from Talltree!!!!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (What other way? They're just kits, okay?) (I'm back!!!!!! YAY!!!!)---Daughter of Scourge-- (They can stand in the center of the clearing and howl or whatever!?!?!? And unless you the want the kits in trouble, I suggest you get them down IMMEDIATLY)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Darkpaw bounds up Talltree and helps the kits yowl---Daughter of Scourge-- (Are you threating me? -fur raises-) -Shadekit looks up at Melonkit- "I have lighted the fuse. Now all I have to do is wait for the KAPOWIE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" (random say again.) (No, that was a promise. Now you had better respect me and the warrior code, and get those kits down! That goes for you to Dark!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (So the kits can escape. Duh!) (Dont you DARE make them do that. -_- I am the leader of this clan, not you! Now respect my and the clans rules or get out!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Darkpaw was gonna get in troble, anyway, because she messed up the warrior's den.:) )---Daughter of Scourge-- (Dark! You can mess up the warriors den all you want, but youd better respect the warrior code! Now get down!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan '((STOP 'promising' US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You can get the kits in trouble! Do you want them to announce or not?)' '(NO HOLLYLEAF!!!! IN THE PAST, YOU HAVE DISRESPECTED YOUR CLAN LEADER, YOUR DEPUTY, A FELLOW WARRIOR, AND NOW THE WARRIOR CODE!?!?!? NOW I SWARE THAT I WILL TAKE YOU OFF AS MEDICINE CATS IF YOU DO NOT GET THOSE KITS DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!)' '(JUST KILL THE CATS WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!!!!!!!!!! AND I'VE BEEN A BETTER PERSON BY ALPOLIGIZING! AND WHO'S REPLACING? I'VE BEEN A GREAT MEDICINE CAT, BUT I WILL MAKE YOU STOP THREATINING! THE KITS HAVE A RIGHT TOO TO THE CAMP! AT LEAST THER'RE NOTFIGHTING FOXES!)' (THEY HAVE A RIGHT TO THEYRE CAMP, YES. BUT IF THEY WANNA BE APART OF THIS CLAN, THEY HAD BETTER RESPECT THE RULES!!!!! AND THE RULES SAY, ONLY THE CLAN LEADER MAY MAKE ANNOUNCEMENTS FROM HIGH ROCK!!!!!!!! NOW RESPECT IT AND ME OR GET LOST!!!!!!!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan '-Darkpaw starts to carry yowling kits over to a high boulder---Daughter of Scourge--' Sandstar helps Darkpaw (-sighs- Thanks Dark :))[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Talltree's leader's only, and Highrock's everyone else. It is above the app's den.) -Melonkit says, "You think you--" (Innerupt somehow!) (Thank you dark!) Sandstar silences Melonkit with a glare. Then hops off of Highrock[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan -Dust comes up to Sandstar.- "I think you should let the kits make their announcement they are just kits you know." -Melonkit continues, her voice echoing off the camp, "You think you know me," she begins again, "And my sisters, Cherrykit and Limekit.,of StarClan. You think you know us, but everything you have been told is a lie! We are not the kits of Stardust and Crystalwing."-Stardust shoots up to the ground- "What? Crystalwing, why is she talking such nonsense?" -Crystalwing stays silent, and a moment later: "I'm sorry, Stardust. I am not their mother, and you are not their father." -Stardust stares-(He thought that he was the father!) "Then who is?" -Crystalwing looks up at Melonkit- "Tell them, Melonkit. I kept the secret for days:I'm not going to reveal it now." -Melonkit leaps into the clearing, claws sheathed-(Highrock is a LONG way down.)"Coward!" -Melonkit scans the clearing-"I'm not afraid of the truth! Seastar is our father, and Gingerheart-yes, Gingerheart, is our mother." -Hollyleaf, Whitestar, Mintleaf, and all the kits exept Melonkit faint- -Darkpaw nuzzles Melonkit---Daughter of Scourge-- Dust stares at Gingerheart. Why did you do this? Deputy of StarClan 23:18, August 8, 2010 (UTC) -Gingerheart dips her head in respect, and raises it, her eyes filled with saddness- "I know that I cannot be the medicine cat apprentice. But having kits with Seastar is my biggest accomplishment. I have never regretted it." (Dark, I need to mentor you.) To Gingerheart-But what will happen to the rest of your kits? I think they all should be together don't you, they will be happier that way. Deputy of StarClan 23:23, August 8, 2010 (UTC) "The kits hopefully are still in ThunderClan." -Gingerheart rusn out of camp with her three kits.- (Rosekit can be the med cat appretice!)---Daughter of Scourge-- (Good idea!!) Deputy of StarClan 23:28, August 8, 2010 (UTC) (B-but, Earthkit was! -sighs- AND I SAID LET ME UPDATE!) [[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Gingerheart']]Mate of Seastar, Mother of 7 kits To Gingerheart- Are you going to stay in StarClan or join EarthClan when they return? Deputy of StarClan 23:48, August 8, 2010 (UTC) "My heart belongs in both Clans." As deputy let me give you some advice. Cats in this clan won't respect you as much now since you had kits so go join your mate in EarthClan bring your kits too it will make you happier. Deputy of StarClan 23:52, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Dust!!! Earthclan was driven out!! We will respect them still!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! To Darkpaw-I know that they were driven out by me and Sandstar and making a plan to get them back them Gingerheart can go to EarthClan!! Deputy of StarClan 23:58, August 8, 2010 (UTC) -Gingerheart pushes in front of the two cats, and says, "I decide my path! Don't interfere, please." Dust dippes head. Sorry just trying to help. Backs away. Deputy of StarClan 00:04, August 9, 2010 (UTC) -Gingerheart dips her head too- -Stardust pops up behind Darkpaw- "Hello! Would you like to train?" Yes!![[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! 00:51, August 9, 2010 (UTC (Finnaly, you got it! I was pasting it for you. :P Meet me in the territory.) "I hope your heart's in the right place, Gingerheart" Sandstar dips her head, and pads away in the direction of the nursery[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan -Blazekit sees Sandstar going to the nursery, and follows her, but the other kits pull her back, Melonkit staying in the same position as she was in an hour ago, and her sisters try to comfort her- -Gingerheart leaves camp- Sandstar pads into the nursery and lies down[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan -Melonkit is still frozen- (How is Melonkit frozen?) ok![[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! 01:12, August 9, 2010 (UTC) (Of anger.) [[User:Hollyleaf :D!|'Stardust']]A Clan, A cat, THE SKY! (I'm gonna take over Redtooth,Rosekit and Petalfur again.)[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! 01:17, August 9, 2010 (UTC) (Woot, woot~!) Sandstar sees Melonkit frozen, and wearily stomps her foot. A weed grows around Melonkit and tugs on his leg, snapping him out of it, and then lets go[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (So can Rosekit be your apprentice?)Daughter of ScourgeI'm Evil! 01:26, August 9, 2010 (UTC) -Melonkit growls at Sandstar, and storms out of camp- (Not really. I haven't warmed up to it yet.)User:Hollyleaf :D1|'Hollyleaf']]Goodbye................. Sandstar sighs and pads heavily out of camp[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Drat. Well Rosekit is gonna watch anyway!)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! (Let's go!) -Stardust walks out of camp, and turns around, looking at Darkpaw- (Already there!)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! (KNOWS!) August 9, 2010 Shadeflower pads out of the warriors den.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 13:39, August 9, 2010 (UTC) (IS THAT SKY BLUE, SHADEFLOWER? THAT"S MA FAV COLOR! HOW DID YOU) (Do you know all the colors that you can make your siggie???)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Yes and i wanted just how it is.)ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 13:47, August 9, 2010 (UTC) (Can you post all the colors your siggie can come in on your blog???)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Yes, plz!) (Well,I didn't make my self.There is a user on warriors wiki that makes custom signatures.If you want her you make you one her user name is:Clarrissa koins.)ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 13:55, August 9, 2010 (UTC) (Kay, I won't.) (Thanks Shade!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (What's the =D for someone mad, puffing their cheek out?) "AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sandstar screams from the nursery[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan ((Having kit? I'm coming!) -Hollyleaf rushes to Sandstar- "Are you having kits? Too bad we don't have any borage leaves. Those mangy badgers!" (Yes I am!) "GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"(What should I write?)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (I don't know. BUT THOSE BADGERS!!!! -cries-) After a while of Screaming, there is one kit. Lightkit.[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (When are you going back to leader? And we need to get to thosebadgers because there is NO herbs. -sobs-) (Maybe tommorow or wendsday. and as soon as I am, we will attack the badgers!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Okay. But I need to go for a while. But before that:) -Shadekit tumbles out of the nursery, an dwhen he sees Lightkit: "What's that? BIG PINK BIRD!!!!!! Just stay calm, everything's under control, not going to be afraid of-" -Shadekit opens his mouth wide and screams this low scream- "RUN AWAY! Uhhuhuhuhuh......" Lightkit hears Shadekit and giggles, "There's no pink bird silly!"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan -Tigerkit and Earthkit look at sandstar and say, "That was not his voice!!! What's happened to him? That scream was way too low!" (Bye!) (Bye Holly! And im Rping Lightkit) Sandstar looks at the kits appauled[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Lightkit sees a butterfly, and begins to chase it around the nursery[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Lightkit gets annoyed with the butterfly and blows at it. A strong gust of wind carries the butterfly out of the nursery. Lightkit smiles when its gone[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Shadeflower pads torwards the fresh-kill pile and gulps down a fish.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 15:32, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Lightkit pads out of the nursery unevenly[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Sandstar gently picks up Lightkit and brings her back into the nursery[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Anyone want to RP?)ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 15:57, August 9, 2010 (UTC) (Sure!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Ok!)ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 16:01, August 9, 2010 (UTC) (I have to go,bye!)ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 16:15, August 9, 2010 (UTC) (Bye Shade!!!!!!!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Never mind,I can stay!)ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 16:19, August 9, 2010 (UTC) (Hooplah!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Anyone wanna RP?)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Sure!)ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 16:50, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar pads out of the nursery, followed by Lightkit[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Shadeflower pads up to Sandstar and sits down.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 16:53, August 9, 2010 (UTC) "Shadeflower" Sandstar nods and smiles. Lightkit batters Shadeflower's tail with her paws[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Dustpelt meets Lightkit for the first time. To Sandstar-How is our daughter? Deputy of StarClan 16:55, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar nods and purrs, "She is energetic"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Dust bends down to Lightkit. Hello little one. Deputy of StarClan 16:58, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Lightkit looks up at her father, and puts her tiny paw on his nose and smiles[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan To Lightkit-Stop batting my tail.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 16:58, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Dust purrs and nuzzles her back. Deputy of StarClan 17:00, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Lightkit purrs and runs back to her mother. Sandstar smiles at Dustpelt[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan To Sandstar- She will be a great warrior one day!! Deputy of StarClan 17:03, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar purrs watching Lightkit, "So she will" Lightkit sees the butterfly from earlier and begins chasing it around camp[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Shadeflower watches Lightkit and purrs with amusement.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 17:07, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Lightkit jumps in the air and slices the butterfly in half. When she sees that its dead she smiles and walks back to the group of cats[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Sandstar??) Deputy of StarClan 17:11, August 9, 2010 (UTC) (Still here!) Sandstar sighs, "They have been a big problem. Hollyleaf has run out of borage, and the twoleg nest is the only spot in the whole territory where it can be found. Well have to drive them out"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan "When are we going to drive them out?"ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 17:16, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I am not sure but we will have to do it soon. Deputy of StarClan 17:31, August 9, 2010 (UTC) "Finally! I can use my badger fighting moves!!!"-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! You sure will!! Deputy of StarClan 17:42, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Dustpelt goes in search of Melonkit. Deputy of StarClan 17:57, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar nods and heads towards the leaders den, followed by Lightkit[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Sandstar, you should look in the warriors den. Darkpaw messed it up when she was playing with Clawkit.)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! (You sound like your trying to get in trouble? Ill let it slide, if your not looking for trouble)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (I'm am :D :) Darkpaw got bored of being a perfect cat.)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Shadeflower pads through the entrance tunnel with a vole and rabbit in her jaws.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 18:32, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar notices Shadeflower and her prey, "A successfull hunt, I see"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Then I hope you like cleaning up that den and cleaning out all of the moss out of all the dens)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Shadeflower puts her catch on the fresh-kill pile.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 18:42, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar goes to check on the warriors den[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan ( It's ok. Darkpaw will just try get Tigerstar to help her.)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Sandstar pads into the warriors den to find that it is messed up. She remembers Darkpaw in there with Clawkit and Howls, "Darkpaw!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Shadeflower pads into the warriors den and asks,"What happened in here?"ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 18:51, August 9, 2010 (UTC) "Darkpaw happened" Sandstar growls[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan "Where is Darkpaw?" Shadeflower asksShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 18:56, August 9, 2010 (UTC) -Darkpaw tries to slip out of camp-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Sandstar sees Darkpaw and stomps her foot. The flowers and vines around the entrance grow so much, that the entrance is blocked[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan "Drat." -hides behind HighRock-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Sandstar stomps her foot again and a vine wraps around Darkcloud's foot, stopping her from moving. Then Sandstar pads over to Darkpaw[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan -shreiks, and Clawkit comes running and trips over own paws and tumbles forward to land at Sandstar's paws-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Lightkit comes and tackles Clawkit, pushing him to the side of Sandstar. Then Sandstar continues on in the direction of Darkpaw[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan *Quivers*-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! *Sandstar reaches Darkpaw and stares at her straight in the eye, "You will clean up the warriors den, and clean out all of the dens by yourself, for the next moon. Understand?"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan "O.O.O.kkkkkk. I. i'm ssorry....... I was just playing with Clawkit!"-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! "You know better than to play in the warrior den though. Now you will clean up your mess, understand?"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan "Okkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk! Is Clawkit in trouble too?"-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! "I will have a talk with him, but that is none of your concern. Now go!" Sandstar commands and then stomps her foot, setting Darkpaw free, and reopening the clan entrance"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan -Scampers off to collect moss-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge''']]I'm Evil! Category:StarClan Category:Starclan